


Mama May's

by Melas



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Food, Prejudice Against Monsters (Undertale), Racism, You are succesful, You own a restaurant, humans are assholes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-10-03 22:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10260557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melas/pseuds/Melas
Summary: Your name is Monique Arsenault. You forty-six and you’re the proud owner of several restaurant chains, one of them being Mama May'sWhen the monsters broke free from Mt. Ebott seven years ago, not even a mile away from Mama May’s you immediately told your workers that you expected them to be kind and professional to any who walked through your doors.Seven years had passed without a single monster stepping foot on your side of town.Seven years and your words to your staff were forgotten.It was April 2016 when you would have your first monster couple enter your diner and your staff were about to get a rude awakening.





	1. The Obligatory Setup Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> So I was doing math, back before I failed the class, and listening to Kitchen Nightmares (maybe that's why I failed) when this plot bunny came to me in the middle of doing something with y-hats, whatever the fuck that is. 
> 
> Thank you Gordon Ramsay for somehow creating another Undertale plot bunny. As he says, “Fuck me.”
> 
> And to people who follow my other story "I Just Wanted to Catch 'em All!" Don't worry I won't abandon that story. Only death will separate me from my baby......
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> EDIT; Realized I spelt Nikolai and Nicholia and I'm just ashamed of me.

****_“Nothing- not a conversation, not a handshake or even a hug- establishes friendship so forcefully as eating together.” - Jonathan Safran Foer, Eating Animals._

* * *

Making food for the enjoyment of others has been apart of your life since before you were born.

 

Your great-grandparents on your mother’s side, May Loup nee Quaranta and Killian Loup, moved to America in 1916. Once there, they opened up a restaurant called _Mama May’s Diner_ , around the start of the second world war. The business boomed and by the time their son, your grandfather, Rene Loup was almost thirty he opened up _Lauren’s Bakery and Cafe_ for his wife next door by renting out the connecting building besides the diner.

 

When your mother, Estella Loup, met your father, Quentin Arseneault, at the ages of sixteen and seventeen respectively you, Monique Arsenault, were born March 19, 1970 and you were destined for greatness.

 

You received the best education your family could buy all while helping them run the two businesses.

 

Instead of college you were traveling and studying with the best chefs the world had to offer at eighteen.

 

By twenty-five you returned to the states and tried your hand at opening your own restaurant.

 

The _Jean-Marie,_ named after grandfather on your father’s side, was your first baby. You loved that french styled restaurant, put your blood, sweat, and tears into the wooden flooring and white cloth covered tables. It was your pride and joy.

 

And it failed spectacularly.

 

Not one to be deterred you opened _The Rebel,_ named after your grandmother’s maiden name on your father’s, when you were twenty-seven. The basseire was a hit and exactly what the area wanted. Soon you became a household name all on your own.

 

 _The Rebel_ would quickly open up in Canada, France, Italy, London, and, eventually, even Dubai.

 

By the age of twenty-nine you opened the _Arsenault Steakhouse_ in several locations throughout America, Canada, and Australia. You were offered television show opportunities and offers for cookbooks. All in all, you became the female, American, version of Gordon Ramsay.

 

At thirty two you had opened up the Italian restaurant _Loup’s_ in America, Canada, Australia, London, Italy and even relaunched _Jean-Marie_ in America and Canada.

 

You were doing more then well for yourself. You had a net worth of $160 million, a salary of  $225,000 for every episode you appeared on and you earned an additional $45 million per year from your media and restaurant empire. With all that money you bought yourself, and your family, a comfortable house with the best security system you could and then donated what you didn’t use for maintaining your businesses.

 

You were known as a kind but ruthless businesswoman, you were the boss employees wanted to have but didn’t want to displease. You were fair and didn’t judge your employees, and you made sure if they were mistreated that the manager was immediately reprimanded.

 

When the monsters broke free from Mt. Ebott seven years ago, not even a mile away from _Mama May’s_ and _Laurens Bakery and Cafe_ you immediately told your workers that you expected them to be kind and professional to any who walked through your doors. Seeing as you expected to receive hate from people for serving monsters you armed your home, and all your restaurants, with the highest security system you could and hired your monster friendly personal bodyguard Nikolai.  

 

He was such a sweetheart.

 

Four years had passed without a monster stepping foot on your side of town, four years and your words to your staff were forgotten.

 

It was April 2016 when you would have your first monster couple enter your diner and your staff were about to get a rude awakening.


	2. Get. Out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're a monster friendly restaurant, what don't people understand about that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE! Barely.
> 
> What's it been, what? Three, four months? Sorry about that. Exams were hell, and then I swear after my last one was over my depression kicked in full gear. Needed time to collect myself, sadly this is more then likely going to be a semi-frequent thing, me battling depression that is. On the bright-side I went almost an entire year without being bogged down with the retched thing, so it was about time it hit, I suppose. 
> 
> I thought I'd be able to write this summer, but two old friends of mine DROVE from Colorado, appeared on my doorstep, and kidnapped me for a spontaneous trip to the beach two weeks. That was a blast and a break I oh so desperately needed.
> 
> So, anyways. Happy to be back! Hope this chapter is okay, it's been worked on a little bit at a time throughout the past four or so months, so it might be strange in a few places. Hope not, went over it but I more then likely didn't catch everything. 
> 
> Enjoy loves!

_“Eating is so intimate. It's very sensual. When you invite someone to sit at your table and you want to cook for them, you're inviting a person into your life.” Maya Angelou_

* * *

It was a lovely, beautiful, paperwork filled Tuesday morning, you thought tiredly. You were methodically going through a stack of bills and other types of documents that kept several chains of restaurants running smoothly. It was amazing how much paper was needed to keep a business that thrived on serving food alive. You were pretty sure that several small forests were cut down to keep all of your restaurants up and running. That’s part of the reason why you tried to go as green as possible, at work and at home.

Man, you must be exhausted if you were thinking about how many trees it takes to run a business.

You were sitting at the desk that your great-great grandfather built back in the 1930’s for _Mama May’s_ and glancing at reports from your managers and staff from across the globe with glazed eyes. Seeing that only a couple of your restaurants were having issues you duly wrote out possible solutions to their problems and prepared to send off emails to the floundering managers.

You sighed heavily, brows furrowed, and head resting on your left hand, your right fiddling with a cup of pens, as you reread the frantic email from your employee.

Hopefully you wouldn’t have to leave to personally go fix the problem. You found yourself not really in the mood to go out of the country to deal with what seemed to be a simple fix. Maybe it was time to bring in some new blood into your failing Dubai restaurant.

Then again it was absolutely amazing how long _The Rebel_ had been going strong there, considering the place was designed to be a _bar_.  

Why ever did you open one there again?

Ah, yes, your snorted, the tourist loved their booze.

A deep chuckle brought you out of your straying line of thought.

You twitched violently, the sound so unexpected that you sent the pens flying with a strangled yelp. Four of the pens scattered across your paper strewn desk, one almost hitting an antique picture of your great-grandparents clear off your desk, and three more went over your desk and rolled over to a filing cabinet.

You glared behind you at your shadow of nearly seven years.

Nikolai, a man you saw as a second father, but mostly as an annoying little shit of an older brother, was stifling his laughter behind his book of the week. You just knew that his brown eyes were crinkled with mirth and that his constantly chapped lips were being bitten by crooked teeth.

Damn that man!

You sniffed and turned away (no, you weren’t pouting) as you stood up to retrieve the abused pens on the floor.

“P-penny for your thoughts, B-boss?” His usually muted, Russian accent was clearer than normal as he tried to control his laughter.

You huffed, sitting back down, roughly placing all the pens back into their cup and nearly slamming it back down in its spot near the top right corner of your desk.

Nearly.

The desk was old and deserved to be loved, cherished, and polished.

“Cough before you speak next time. I think you about gave me a heart attack.” You playfully gripped.

Another, deep-throated, chuckle came from the American born Russia behind you, making you smile, “You and I both know that me doing that would of gotten the same result.”

You clicked your tongue and shook your head, your hands busying themselves with straightening out the mess of papers and sitting the picture back up, “It’s your word against mine, Nicky my dear, your words against _mine_.”

You didn’t need to turn around to know that your friend was rolling his eyes at you.

You knew the man almost as well as you knew yourself, and he knew you even better. How could you two not, seeing as he spent nearly his every waking moment with you when you two weren’t home.

You hired Nikolai nearly seven years ago when the monsters broke free, not as a deterrent against monsters, but as a deterrent against anyone who sought to harm you for daring to serve the newly freed species. The man was your stereotypical thought of a body guard. Tall, buff, bald, bluetooth in one ear, and a fetish for wearing sunglasses and a suit _everywhere_ he went.

And he was perfect.

None monster hating, great conversationalist, looked like he ate dipshits for breakfast, loved taste testing your new cuisines, and an absolute gem to have around the house. While part of your payment was housing, seeing as he was a 24/7 type of guard, he took it upon himself to clean up and help maintain the house alongside the hired help.

If he didn’t have a thing for your gardener you would of been more then happy to settle with  him, but you digress.

Thankfully, or sadly (depending how you look at it), he was never needed to fend off enraged monsterphobic jackals, but he sure did come in handy when a customer got a little to pissy about their food or an employee got a little to handsy with you. He had even voluntarily taken up secretarial duties to pass the time!

He was such an odd fellow.

Nowadays people seemed to forget why you hired him in the first place and focused on the fact that you still kept him around.

Boy, did the tabloids and gossip rags have a thing to say about a women your age hanging around a man like him. It was actually pretty entertaining, in a morbid kind of way, to read articles about someone you perceived as a brother and yourself and what the two of you did behind closed doors.

You shivered violently and withheld a gag.

Sometimes what people came up with truly disgusted you, and the fact that they had the gall to print those thoughts on paper was almost enough to make you admire their nerve.

Almost.

Mainly you just hated their greed.

“Do I even _want_ to give another penny for your thoughts?”

You hummed in thought as you finished lining up the papers into a neat stack, “Just thinking about why I have a bar in Dubai and the tabloids that like to speculate about our sexual appetites.”

For awhile all that could be heard was the sounds of papers being flipped and shuffle

“.....One day….” Nikolai sighed and could be heard shaking his head.

“Huh?” You tilted your head slightly his way distractedly, your attention straying back towards your work. Maybe you should ask Nick if he would take over…...

“A part of me just wants to spend one day in that pretty little head of yours to see how you run the place. Life must be quite a ride through your eyes, hopping from one unrelated thing to another.”

You smirked over your shoulder, “I give you an hour before you run away screaming from overexposure.”

Nikolai looked up at the ceiling and hummed in thought before he looked back at you and nodded twice, “That probably would be the case. I think I’d get whiplash if I had your scattered thought process.”

You chuckled and turned back to your Dubai problem.

The two of you continued to idly chatter as you tried to get back to work. Maybe you should hire someone to do your books. There’s an idea, why didn’t you think of that before?

As you bantered with your friend, and mentally juggled with the pros and cons of hiring someone to do your work, a problem began brewing at a table in _Mama May’s._

~~~~

Alphys and Undyne were happy, as happy as two monsters could be in a world where it seemed many hated their existent. But none of that mattered today because today they were out to celebrate something special.

Alphys, Undyne’s girlfriend of nearly seven years, had said _yes_.

They were getting married!

To celebrate Undyne had looked up monster friendly restaurants in the area. Sadly, the list

was depressingly small, but one in particular caught the ex-Captain of the Royal Guard's eye.

_Mama May’s Diner._

The reviews all said that it was one of the, if not _the_ , best restaurant in town and that it was owned by a pretty famous lady. The food was to die for, and some of her dishes where what she served at her higher end restaurants, just made to look different to fit in with the family diner by serving slightly smaller, less fancy, portions sizes with prices to fit. Plus it didn’t require a reservation and boasted about an amazing open kitchen where you could sit and watch your meal being prepared.

It was perfect.

As someone who had experience with strange and unappetizing things being placed in her food from human establishments that was a blessing.

While the webpage for the diner did say it was a monster friendly establishment Undyne couldn’t find a comment that seemed to be written _by_ a monster. She didn’t see any comments sprouting anti-monster hate either so she wondered why it seemed that no monsters ever went there.

The address quickly explained things.

The restaurant was in the part of town that seemed filled with anti-monster establishments, so why would a monster have any need to go over there if no one was willing to sell them anything without sneering or spewing hate?

But Undyne, being Undyne, would not let a few pesky humans keep her and her soon to be mate from eating at the best restaurant within walking distance!

It was only after the soon to be newlyweds entered the place the she began to second guess herself, something she’s rarely ever done in her life, but has been happening a lot more frequently ever since the barrier broke.

Upon entrance, the host nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw them before a sneer took over his rat like face.

Then and there should of been Undyne’s clue to turn back and leave well enough alone before this happy day was ruined.

But Undyne, being herself, refused.

After requesting a table for two the host quickly ushered the silent pair to a table in the back, in the corner right by the bathroom and away from the end of the open kitchen.

The man threw down their menus and walked away without a word.

Not one to be so easily deterred from her task, Undyne proceed to distract Alphys from the discriminatory looks and behaviors as they waited for their orders to be taken and celebrated their engagement.

And she would of succeeded to, if it didn’t take so damn long for someone to simply come over to take their damn drink order.  
  
Sure, it was getting close to the lunch time rush, and this was a restaurant owned by someone who had a three star restaurant under her belt, but an almost twenty minute wait for _a drink order_ was beyond pushing it.

Just as Undyne was about to get up to get a waiter an obviously bottled red-head, freckled faced, young lady came towards their table.

Undyne smiled pleasantly at her, “About time! I was about to-”

“I’m afraid you both have leave.” The disgust was easy to here in her voice, wiping the smile from Undyne’s face.

Alphys startled and wrung her hands, “W-w-what do y-you mean?”

Undyne’s hand slightly twitched as she spoke over her fiance, “Excuse you?”

The waitress’s lips pinched in displeasure,  “You are making the other costumer uncomfortable, so I’m asking you to leave.”

Undyne tried to stay calm, for Alphys’ sake, as she spoke through clenched teeth, “We haven’t done anything but sat here waiting for someone to take our order.”

A sneer flashed across the waitresses face, “And we don’t serve your kind here.”

A violent eye twitch.

Take a deep breath.

Don’t suplex the human.

Stay calm.

Through clenched teeth, Undyne replied as nicely as she could, which without fail scared the waitress, “The website says differently.”

“U-Undyne l-l-lets just g-go.” Alphys was now lightly tugging on her shirt, looking more nervous than usual.

The young women inclined her head slightly in the yellow monster’s direction, trying you best to hide her fear with disgust, “You should listen to it.”

Okay.

No.

Not okay.

Fuck staying calm, _that_ was uncalled for.

Undyne slammed her hands on the table and stood up, the women flinched and backed up in fear as the ex-captain snapped, “ **It** . _IT_ . YOU DID NOT JUST CALL MY FIANCE AN _IT_!”

The rattled red-head gave a shaky scoff, “O-oh? So you’re g-gay too. Do-double the unnatural.”

What the _hell_ was this girl's problem!

Undyne snarled, magic dangerously close to being let loose on the human, “THE ONLY THING THAT’S UNNATURAL AROUND HERE IS YOUR HAIR AND NAILS!”

Not the best insult she’d ever come up with, but it infuriated the bitch, so it worked.

~~~~

Back in your office both you and Nikolai looked worriedly towards the office doors as the sound of raised voices made their way towards you. You sighed. It was never good when someone raised their voice in a restaurant. Together the two of you stood up, only for you to be pushed behind your bodyguard as he walked towards the door. You rolled your eyes, but this is what you hired him for.

You both walked down the short hallway to the kitchen and made your way out to the dining area. You frowned in annoyance as you exited. You had renovated the restaurant within the last few years by knocking down the walls that blocked off the kitchen from the dining room, creating an open kitchen so customer could watch the food being made right in front of them. Because of this you could see your customers looking uncomfortable and irritated at the arguing people, who you still couldn’t see due to Nikolai.

Suddenly Nikolai stopped, so you peered around him to see who was making a fus, and your eyes widened at both the conversation and the people having it.

You laughed lightly in disbelief, shocked and horrified at what was before you, “I-I can’t believe this….Ar*disbelief chuckle*are you kidding me right now? Is, is this real? Is this a prank? Is John Quiñones going to pop out? Nikolai, please tell me this isn’t real.”

You had come in just in time to hear one of your staff call a _customer_ unnatural for being in a same sex relationship. That would not fly on your watch.

Without an answer, and his Neutral Bodyguard Face on, Nikolai walked over and you followed, walking at his side instead of behind this time.

“What is the meaning of this!” You hollered over the noise, ceasing the argument.

Your waitress, Marissa you recalled, spun on her heel to look at you and gave you a thousand watt smile, “Miss Monique, Nikolai! I was just telling these…. _people_ ….that we are a high class restaurant and that we don’t serve their _kind_ here.”

The monster with the eye patch spoke up, “Now wait just a minute!”

Nikolai quietly snorted next to you, and you raised an eyebrow, “Oh,” you drawled, “is that so?”

“Yes!” She was still smiling, looking so sure that what she was doing was the right thing, that she was doing what you wanted.

You almost felt bad for her.

But not enough to stop you from erasing that look from her face.

“For shame, Marissa.” You tsked once, “I’m disappointed in you, I thought you were raised better than this.”

The look of shock on both hers and the monster’s faces were beautiful.

“Wh-what do you mean?”

You spoke to her as if she was a child, “We are a _family_ restaurant. We do not discriminate against anyone, no matter their chosen spouse.”

“What?” An eyebrow ticked, it seemed you were getting under her skin.

You continued, voice still carrying the patronizing tone a parent has when trying to teach their children what was right and wrong, “How _dare_ you try to kick these two lovely ladies out of _MY_ restaurant. Did I not make it clear when I hired you, all of you, that we support everyone, no matter they’re preferences? I don’t take kindly to employees who take out their distaste on customers.”

Marissa's face was pale now, her freckles sticking out more than usually, and tears seemed to be pooling in her eyes, “T-that’s not- I-I didn’t mean, it-i-it’s not what-”

You were not moved as you interrupted her stuttering, “I refuse to have anyone on my staff who discriminates against same sex couples.”

Her face grew red as it screwed up with anger, clashing with her hair, “THEY’RE NOT _HUMAN_!”

Silence.

You had never heard your restaurant so quiet while it was opened. Even the kitchen wasn’t making a noise, their eyes all on you and your enraged employee.

You sighed and closed your eyes as disappointment flooded you.

So this was how it was going to be.

“I see. So that is your problem. You are judging them because of their race, because they aren’t….. _human_ .” You opened your eyes and glared directly into Marissa’s, you voice harsh, “Humanity is defined by a being's ability to be kind and caring. The only non-human I see here is _you_ , my dear. Now,” the young women flinched at your voice, “I want you out. You’re fired.”   
  
“W-why, I’ve _NEVER_ been so insulted in my life!” Marissa sputtered.   
  
“Well then, clearly, you have trouble listening to people.” You heard choked chuckling from somewhere, but you plowed on and made your voice sickeningly sweet,  “Nikolai, please be a doll and escort the young lady to her things then get her out of here.” Nikolai moved forward to usher Marissa to the lockers by your office. “Yes, thank you.”

The young women stepped away from her escort and pointed in your face.

Your only reaction was to hold up a hand to prevent Nikolai from getting agressive.

“You can’t fire me! I-I-I’ll,” She smiled triumphantly, dark blue eyes glittering with her supposed win, “I’ll sue you!”

You blinked and tilted your head slightly to the right, “Employment At-will, when an employee can be dismissed by an employer for any reason, without having to establish ‘just cause,’ and without warning.”

The look of triumph faded to a look a horror.

You smiled sweetly, eyes hard, your tone not matching your expression, “You have no case. You are being rude, _racist_ ,” your face screwed up in disgust as you hissed out the word, “ _disrespectful_ to customers who have done nothing to you, and you are disrupting my business. And, in case it escaped you notice, it’s specifically stated in _all_ employee contract that all restaurants under my name will serve everyone. Human, gay, straight, black, white, and, yes, even monsters. Hell, I even serve _dogs_ in the back alleys. It says this on _all_ of my websites, for _all_ of my restaurants. I don’t know why this is news to you, it’s been like this for years. This is not new, you shouldn’t be so shocked if you can read or pay attention to anything other than maintaining your looks.”

You could hear mumbling all around you as you spoke, it seems that this _was_ news to everyone else, staff and customers included.

Does anyone read anything but Tweets and Facebook post anymore?

…..Was…. was this _your_ fault?

S-should you of done more for monsterkind?

…....

Could you of done more?

……

You knew the answers.

And you felt your sins crawling on your back.

You gulped around the sudden lump in your throat, your mouth dry.

You didn’t let your new found guilt show on your face as you stared blankly at your pale (ex)employee and borderlined whispered, “I want you out of my restaurant, _Marissa_.” The way you said her name made it seem like it was the vilest thing that ever left your lips, “I will not put up with such a repulsive attitude.”

The young women gave a shaky huff, face regaining that angry red hue and disgust. “F-fine then! I don’t want to work here anyway!” She threw down her apron and went to collect her things before she left. Nikolai hesitated for a second, unwilling you leave you but wanting to follow orders, before he followed the redhead.

You looked sternly around you at the rest of your employees, “Anyone else agree with her and  wish to follow her out? I refuse to have that kind of attitude inside my restaurant. Your paychecks will be sent to you by the end of the week and we thank you for your services.”

It doesn’t take long for three of your five cooks, the host, a waiter, and another waitress to make their way to collect their things, grumbling about the your audacity all the way. Before they followed Marissa, who was now making her way to the front door, out you spoke up, promise filling your voice.

“Keep in mind that for now on anywhere you look for work, any of you, I will tell them _exactly_ what I think of you. Your work ethic, whether it was good or atrocious, and how you treat your customers. I will be honest.”

A few of your, now, ex-employee’s paled at that. A possible negative review from _you,_ there was a chance they’d never work within the food business again.

“And before any of you leave, ask yourselves this. Are you happy? Are you proud of yourselves? Are you proud of how you’ve treated, how you’ve look at, another living, breathing, _sentient_ being? Would you treat a mere pet the way you have these two, or do you see your pet as more than them? As above them? Are you proud of being a racist? Are your proud of trying to send us back into the forties through your discriminatory habits? I know that’s the time when this restaurant was founded, but that’s not how we run the place now.” You turned your back to the door, no longer wishing to see the group of people who had basically pigeon holed into quitting.

“Now, get. Out. And don’t come back until you can respect our policies. Have a pleasant day.”

You took several deep breathes to calm yourself down, you had never fired so many people at once. That had to be a record. Maybe you should call Guinness? Now there’s an idea, why didn’t you think of that before?

Nikolai placed a hand on your shoulder, and you patted it a few times to indicate that you would be okay.

Once the door shut you turned your attention to you customers so you could apologize, “I’m am truly sorry, everyone, for what you just had to witness. It was unprofessional and not what you expected when you took time out of your day to dine with us. If you, too, wish to leave because you hold the same views we understand, but we won’t apologize for serving monsters. It has been a long standing policy of ours that we would serve them alongside everyone else."

Several customers, about three out of your thirty odd tables, stood up to pay and leave. You even noticed one or two customers from the attached bakery leave that section of the building. None of them spoke a word to you or your remaining staff, but they did give you nasty looks and regretful shakes of their heads as they paid and left.

You were happy to notice that most people stayed, many of them clapping and voicing their approval of what you did.

A few did nothing and just continued on with their lives.

You sighed again, tired all of a sudden.

That was quite an experience.

Nikolai’s gruff chuckle from behind you could be heard over the returned noise of the restaurant, “Well done, _______.”

You looked back and gave him a small grin, “Do you mind sending everyone who’s not in at the moment a text and email to explain what happened today? Remind them about our, seemingly forgotten, policy concerning monsters and that they can quite and they will get their checks for the month, or they can come in now and help. We’ll send out a company wide email later.”

Nikolai nodded and took out his phone to do as you asked, refusing to leave your side. You released another soft sigh, hoping that you would still have enough workers to run the restaurant, hell _all_ of you restaurants, by the end of the day. You resisted the urge to rub away the headache you could feel building up behind your brow as you walked over to the two dumbstruck monsters, their jaws gaping open.

You gave them an apologetic smile, eyes filled with remorse, “I am so, so sorry the two of you had to go through that. I thought my staff knew about my stances, it appears that I haven't been clear enough.”

The taller of the pair was silent, her one eye drilling into you, while the smaller one stuttered, “I-it’s fine! I-it ha-happens all the t-time!”

You frowned at that, disheartened, and shook your head, “No. No, it’s not fine. No one should be used to that, you both deserve better then that. Everyone does….” You trailed off and looked down at your hands, mind lost in the monsters apparent plight. Were things really that bad?

~~~~

The two monsters stared at you, wide-eyed in disbelief.

Sure there were humans that stood up for monster kind, but what you just did, what you said, for some reason it felt…. It felt _different_.

Almost…. _better_.

More real and from the heart.

From the Soul.

Some humans stood up for monsters because they thought it was cool, or that they were gods, even demons, and nonsense like that.

You did it because they were, as you said, sentient beings. Equal to you.

You shook your head violently and smiled gently. “Anyways! Let's move on from that fiasco. You both came here to eat. Are you okay with your seat or would you like another table?”

“O-oh! Uhh, he-here is just f-f-fine!”

“You sure. This spot can get pretty noisy. We can seat you right next to the kitchen so you can see how we prepare the food, or even by the window for better lighting.”

“N-n-no it-it’s fine! Honestly! W-we do-don’t want to b-be-”

“Closer to the kitchen would be nice.”

The dinosaur-like monster stared at their finance in shock, “U-Undyne!”

“What, she offered.” The- Undyne shrugged and her fiance's indignant look.

You simply smiled and nodded, “Right this way, ladies.”

You lead them to a clear table right next to the plexiglass window that served as a wall between the kitchen and the dining area when the more assertive of the two spoke up, “How are you going to keep everything running without your staff?”

You hummed in thought as the two settled into their seats. You were down to two cooks, three waitstaff, and no host. While not ideal it was manageable, especially since the people on the next shift would come in soon….hopefully.  
  
You laughed to hide your worry and waved them off with a smile, “It’s about time I get back into the kitchen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See a spelling mistake? Inconstancy? Please notify my and I'll do my best to correct? Hate it? I'd still like to know.
> 
> Questions, comments, concerns, haiku or poems? Tell me about them.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue?


End file.
